Como cuando la perdí, así
by DBGirlGV
Summary: En el último momento, ambos se dan cuenta de su error. Pero como siempre, ya es tarde. One Shot PxT. ¡Reviews! Gracias por leer.


**Holaa, sé que hace mucho no me aparecía por Fanfiction, pero estoy de vuelta, pasé de año, y ahora tengo casi dos meses de vacaciones.**

**Pronto seguiré con "No hay espacio para el amor" pero se me ocurrió este One Shot y tuve la necesidad de escribirlo. Ojalá les guste. Compasión por favor.**

* * *

"Como cuando la perdí, así."

Era ya muy tarde, pronto iba a ser medianoche, y yo seguía entre documentos y montañas de papeles. Quizá papá tenía razón, y me estaba volviendo una rata de biblioteca. Pero no precisamente me quedaba trabajando, no siempre.

A veces, me quedaba recordándole, a ella, sí, a ella, a la dulce, dulce jovencita, la pelinegra esa, la que era un chocolate blanco. Amargo de paso. Ella.

Pensaba en lo que podría estar haciendo. Nada, esa era la respuesta, ella no podría estar haciendo nada, hace tiempo que no puede.

Recuerdo cuando aquella muchachita que me decía que tenía miedo al matrimonio. 18 años ¿y con miedo a casarse? Pues así es con todos, ¿o no?.

Pero ahora todo eso se ve muy lejano, de hace varios años. Yo no sé cómo es que sigo pensando en eso y lo recuerdo tan bien y tan fresco, así, tal y como pasó. Lo recuerdo bien. Supongo que es masoquismo.

Cuando por fin me da ganas de irme, regreso a casa, sin importar lo tarde que sea, eso no es un inconveniente cuando sabes volar y no hay problema en entrar desde la ventana de tu habitación. Sigo pensando. ¿Ella se acordará de mí? ¿De mi hermana y su tío? La respuesta es sí. De todos. Aquella memoria tan buena era capaz de recordar muchas cosas, y con esos orbes negros que adornaban su rostro, tan observadores y atentos, detallistas, calculadores.

De pronto me da nostalgia, y recuerdo también que recordar me hace mal. En fin, eso no me interesaba, esta vez, me iba a dejar llevar.

"""+¡Oye! Sabes que mi favorito no es el de vainilla.

-Lo sé, pero no había de otro, pequeña.

+En ese caso, no quiero nada.

-Bien, pues yo no te voy a rogar para que te lo comas, con mucho gusto, me lo como yo.

+¡Eres un insoportable! Nunca te he pedido que me ruegues.

-Bien, porque no lo iba a hacer.

+¿Siempre has sido tan idiota?.

-No, solo cuando estoy contigo."""

Recuerdo ese día muy bien, estábamos tomando helados y compré de vainilla para molestarla, cuando en realidad, sí había de fresa, su favorito.

Yo iba lento, porque ella era muy rápida y directa, me pregunto cómo es que era tan... Tan... Ella. Así tan adorablemente horrible -en el buen sentido-.

Y 2 años después, apareció mi peor pesadilla.

"""+Él es tan atento conmigo.

"Yo también.-pensaba yo."

-¿Salieron?.

+Claro, por eso digo que es muy atento.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿porqué?

+Mira, cuando las personas se gustan, salen.

-Y también cuando no, por Dende, ¿en serio él?

+Yo no le veo nada de malo. Además la rubia de su sobrina está feliz con ambos.

-Pero recuerda que se trata de tu felicidad, no de la felicidad de la rubia.

+Yo sé lo que hago. Sé que esto es muy repentino para ti, pero eres mi mejor amigo y aún así espero tu apoyo.

-¿Importa mi apoyo? No. Entonces no me busques.

+Oye ¿estás en tus días?."""

Una de las muchas conversaciones acerca del muchacho que acechaba a mi "mejor amiga" todas las noches, y todos los días, y toda su maldita vida. Repugnante. Digo no más.

Era asqueroso ver cuando ella llegaba feliz a ver a mi hermana, a contarle que el tipo le había dicho esto, aquello, le había llevado a tal lugar, le había comprado tal cosa, tales flores.

Y aunque ella lo dijera con total felicidad, yo tenía la certeza de que poco le había gustado. Quizá las flores, pero esperen, yo también le había comprado muchas flores. Es más, aparte de las bromas con la vainilla ¡le había comprado helado de fresas con trocitos de fresas! Y aún así, no fue suficiente.

Ya en los últimos momentos, en los que ya me da demasiado sueño como para seguir mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, es cuando me pongo en la pregunta final.

¿Qué hice mal? Para que luego todo tuviese un trágico final. Después de todo, me doy cuenta de que fue mi culpa.

"""+¿Porqué no te agrada?.

-Es un idiota, simplemente eso.

+Pues qué pena, porque pronto será la boda. Sabes, no es un total fracasado.

-Yo tampoco, pequeña.

"El resentimiento se apoderaba de mí y de mis palabras, estaba perdido ante aquella muchacha."

+¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tú tampoco? Claro que no.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

+No estoy dispuesta a responder eso. ¿Cómo podría compararte?

-De la misma manera que hace mi hermana mientras habla sola en su cuarto.

+No, no lo haré, eres muy especial para mí, eres como un hermano, yo te quiero mucho. Pero si no tengo tu apoyo, sabes que lo haré de todos modos."""

Esas no fueron nuestras últimas palabras.

Pero supongo que fue el sello del final de aquello que una vez amé mucho. Y amo. Y extraño.

Extraño ver su sonrisa y sus ojos mirándome fijamente, adivinando lo que me pasaba.

Y me ponía sumamente mal que ella ahora le dé esas sonrisas a un idiota que seguramente no se las merece. O quizás sí.

Qué rayos, la respuesta es que sí, ese chico jamás le hizo nada malo. Ella fue tan infeliz conmigo en nuestros últimos días de amigos, que seguramente cuando se libró de mí y se dedicó plenamente al tipo, fue como un alivio. Pero para mí no.

Yo la seguía recordando, pero hasta la fecha he podido siquiera pronunciar su nombre sin temblar. La palabra "pequeña" ya hasta sonaba tediosa y dulce a mis oídos. Es que era como que si no soportara esa palabra, pero haría de todo por seguirla oyendo.

Ahora iba ese asunto. Olvidar.

Como cuando la perdí, así se sentía esa palabra, háganse una idea.

Pierden a alguien que aman y se sienten ¿...? Exacto.

Olvidar se siente igual.

Y al final. La despedida. Luego de un mes de su unión, y con eso nuestra separación definitiva como amigos. Era un drama para mí.

Recuerdo claramente cómo ella despedía a sus padres, y con lágrimas en los ojos ellos la dejaban ir.

Qué ganas de gritarle al bastardo ese que se alejara y que me dejara a mi pequeña conmigo y su familia. Pero no. Por un momento comprendí, que aunque armara un escándalo, ella se iría.

Recuero que sus ojos negros me miraron fijamente desde lejos, le dijo algo al imbécil ese, y empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección, allí estaba ella, fresca como una lechuga y un queso, caminaba hacia mí con un terriblemente cegadora sonrisa, y me dijo:

"""+Vaya idiota, te dignaste a mover tu trasero real y venir a verme.

-En realidad, solo vine a recoger a alguien que viene de visita.

+¡Qué mal mentiroso! Si no fuese porque eres demasiado fuerte para ser humano, diría que te adoptaron, es que de tan sagaz familia no puedes haber salido tú.

"Luego risas, risas, y risas."

-Así que ¿este es un adiós?.

+Sí. Te voy a extrañar. Te escribiré, lo prometo.

-Me temo que el que no te responderá soy yo. ¿Sabes lo traicionado que me siento? Supongo que también sabes hace tiempo lo que siento por ti. ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso y venir así, y contarme todo lo que pasa entre el mal nacido ese y tú?

+Mira, es simplemente de dejarlo pasar."""

Es que su despreocupación me ponía tieso.

¿Dejarlo pasar? Seguro. Recuerdo también que luego de que me dijo eso, dio media vuelta para irse, pero le agarré el brazo delicadamente y la besé.

Sí, ladies and gentlemen, la besé.

Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos luego de eso. Sus ojos así se veían muy graciosos, y en un momento de menos tensión quizá le habría gastado una broma con esos apodos de "Fizgón" aparte que también era una curiosa.

Ella dejó de mirarme y se dio la media vuelta. No la detuve. Siguió caminando lentamente. Esperé a que se diera la vuelta.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se subió a ese avión con ese tipo y nunca más la volví a ver.

Cabe recalcar que, ella era una mujer de palabra, y unos meses después, me escribió.

Le contestaba, sí, contándole cosas banales. Algo sobre chicas que me acosaban y lo encantado que yo estaba con eso. Una parte era verdad. Me acosaban. Pero estaba jodidamente harto, tanto que uno de estos días se me salía mi instinto y las mandaba lejos a todas. Claro, ella, la lechuga, me respondía con tranquilidad. Un día me aburrí de aquella mierda. Y no le respondí. Y no me aburrí. Es que simplemente, no quería ver más su perfecta letra escribiéndome acerca de su vida. Quería ser parte de ello. Pero no.

Ella siguió escribiéndome, y al no obtener una respuesta, dejó de hacerlo. Simplemente así. Un día en el que se entregaban las cartas y los paquetes, su carta nunca llegó.

Ahora 10 años después, me enteré por medio de mi hermana que ha tenido un accidente y que está muy grave. Van a viajar a verla. Ellos. Pero yo no. Oh no, cielos, no podría. ¿O sí?.

¿Cómo es que me he dejado convencer? No lo sé. Quizá no me dejé convencer, quizá solo fue un empujoncito en mi interior que me obligaba a ir.

Y luego eso, la llegada. Cuando nos instalamos en el hotel, y cuando de inmediato fuimos al hospital, porque mi hermana acaba de recibir una llamada, en la que le avisaban que la pelinegra estaba mucho peor.

En estos momentos me cuestiono si fue buena idea venir.

De pronto, mi hermana sale de la habitación. Estoy alejado, unas 3 habitaciones más acá.

Puedo ver a su familia, y al bastardo ese. ¿Acaso lo que tiene allí en sus brazos es un bebé? Me gustaría que fuese un temático y llevará al perro allí por puro capricho. Pero no, era un bebé, un niñito. Desesperezándose en los brazos de su padre.

Oh Kami. Ese niño tiene aquellos ojos celestes del tipo, y un cabello negro muy intenso. Mierda. Podían ser los ojos del padre, pero esa mirada, tan a lo "mujer lechuga". ¡Cielos!.

Mi hermana me mira y me hace señas. Quiere que me acerque.

Diablos.

•Quiere verte.-me dice.

-¿Qué?

•Más vale que entres.

Y acto seguido, entro. Y la veo.

Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda.

+Idiota...

-Pequeña.

Me sonrió. Qué sonrisa tan cegadora. Ojalá que el tipejo ese haya sabido apreciar tanta belleza.

El sonido que produjo su garganta hizo que saliera de mi ensueño, lejos de esa sonrisa, unas ojeras se adueñaban de sus ojos y no se podían ver con claridad. Fruncí el ceño.

+Te he extrañado.-me dice.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no?.-le digo.

+Oh sí, es imposible que no te acuerdes de mí.

-Es que eres tan irresistible.

Y ella ve la honestidad de mis palabras.

+Oye...

-Lo siento.

Empieza a toser, y se nota que es difícil que mantenga sus párpados abiertos y firmes.

-¿Sabes que te ves bien pinche fea?

+Ay, qué reconfortante, es un sueño que me digas eso, en serio.-me dice.

Es que aunque esté medio muriendo no para con su sarcasmo. Supongo que es mucho House. Supongo que "el sarcasmo ya vive en ella".

-¿Sabes que te quiero más que a nadie?.-le digo.

No me responde, oigo el sonido acompasado de su respiración, lo poco que se ve de sus orbes clavados en mí.

+Te voy a echar de menos.

-Yo tengo que decir eso.

+Es que me sentiré tan sola en el cielo.

-Es que tú juras que te largas al cielo.

+Ya cállate.

Me doy cuenta de algo. Los únicos que conservan su color, son sus labios.

Tan rosados como la última y primera vez que los probé.

-Oh pequeña, el bastardo y tu hijo te van a echar de menos.

+Ya, mi hijo se llama...-me dice con dificultado, toma aire- se llama Trunks.

Me la quedo mirando, como si fuese una broma, pero no. No lo es.

-¿Porqué?

+Porque quería tener una excusa para decir tu nombre.

-Eres tan torpe.

+Tú eres un idiota. Gracias por las respuestas de las cartas eh. Ahora estoy aquí muriéndome, y mi mejor amigo...

-No digas eso. No digas "mejor amigo" porque no sabes lo idiota que me haces sentir.

+Es que es lo que eres.

-Pues no me gusta. Ya.

+Pero lo eres, eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo has sido.

-Es que eres tan torpe que le pones mi nombre a tu hijo.

+Ya sabes la razón.

-Ya cállate, que me da miedo hasta cuando hablas.

+No vale la pena mantenerme aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?

+De esto.

Se levantó con mucha dificultad, ignorando los ruidos que hacía la estúpida máquina, me miró, sonrió y salió volando. Como es obvio, yo la estoy siguiendo.

De pronto para, en medio de la nada, y se sienta sobre las rocas de la isla en la que fuimos a parar.

+Siempre he sido una egoísta, ¿no? Tanto, que quiero morir sola.

-Pero yo estoy aquí.

+Pero cuando muera, ¿morirás conmigo? No. Es eso a lo que me refiero.

-Pero eso es algo obvio.

+Pero voy a dejar solo a Trunks. Al "bastardo" como le llamas. Pues yo amo a ese bastardo, ¿pero sabes qué amo más?

La miré expectante.

+A ti.

-¿Qué? Pero...-

+Lo siento, siento arruinarte así la vida.

-¿Porqué lo haces, pequeña?

Ya sentía las lágrimas.

+Es que tenía miedo, hasta cuando me besaste y me di cuenta de lo que equivocada que estaba, y de lo tarde que ya era. Es que los dos fuimos cobardes.

-Ahora te vas a morir y yo nuevamente estaré solo.

+Exacto.

-¿Y porqué lo dices así, tan relajada?

+Mira, es simplemente de dejarlo pasar.

Me di cuenta, de que en realidad ella no amaba a nadie. De que todo era de dejarlo pasar. Ella era así. Se engañaba a ella misma, pero estaba convencida de su verdad, por otro lado.

+Cada vez me siento más débil.-

Dijo mientras se acomodaba en las rocas, se acostaba y cerraba los ojos.

+Más débil.

Y yo no decía nada.

+Más fría.

La miré.

+Más sola.

Me acosté a su lado.

+Más cerca del cielo.

Lloré.

+¿Alguna vez te dije, que amo el helado de fresas? Quisiera comerme uno justo ahora.

Lloré más fuerte. ¡Claro que sabía que era su helado favorito!

+Odio la vainilla.

Pero tenía el color del helado de vainilla de lo blanca que estaba.

+Dende esta muy verde.-dijo riendo.- Me está sonriendo.

La acomodé a mi lado.

+Me dice que el dolor va a parar pronto.

Dende, no te la lleves. ¿De dónde iba a sacar otros ojos así?

+Oye idiota, ya quiero morirme. El cielo se ve a gloria.

Egoísta.

+¿Podrías besarme?

Qué pregunta. La beso. La beso mucho. La beso. Y luego sus labios se empiezan a poner pálidos y tiesos.

+Adiós Trunks. Adiós Trunks. Adiós N17.. Adiós a todos.-y luego ya no sentí su respiración.

Me sentí como en la despedida.

"Esperé a que se diera la vuelta. Pero nunca lo hizo."

"Esperé que despertara, pero nunca lo hizo."

* * *

**A ver, supongo que olvidé aclarar algunas cosas, y que justo ahorita encontré tiempo para corregir el fic.**

**Ya le cambié algunas cuestiones.**

**Que bien que a algunos sí les haya gustado.**

**Para las dudas, pues en realidad Pan sí amaba a Trunks pero jamás lo quiso aceptar, y llamó a su hijo así para tener la excusa de decir su nombre.**

**Otra cosa, el bebé tiene 5 años, y el padre es N17, por eso los ojos azules, celestes, como sea. D:**

**Y por eso lo de "su sobrina la rubia" es Marron. Pero eso es algo irrelevante.**

**Si algo más les parece raro, háganme saber, para corregir el fic.**

**Graciaaas. Nos leemos.**


End file.
